masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Nature's Wrath
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Global Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each time a rival Wizard casts a spell from the or Realms, the following effects strike each and every one of that wizard's Towns: * Each Building in each Town has a 5% chance of being destroyed. * Each unit garrisoned in each Town has a 15% chance of being destroyed. and Non-Corporeal units are immune to the destruction caused by this spell. }} Nature's Wrath is a Very Rare Global Enchantment from the Realm. In fact, it is the single most expensive spell in the repertoire. For it may be cast on the overland map to punish each rival Wizard for casting or spells. The punishment is a random chance for each building and each unit in that Wizard's Towns to be destroyed (except for and Non-Corporeal units, which are immune). The spell requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to remain in operation. Effects Nature's Wrath punishes enemy Wizards each time they cast a or spell by destroying some of their Town Buildings and units. The Wizard who triggers this effect, by casting a or spell, is hereby referred to as the "offending wizard". Nature's Wrath's caster may never be considered the "offending wizard" however, even if they do use any or spells. Thus, the Wizard who cast Nature's Wrath is completely safe from the ensuing destruction. Triggering the Effect Nature's Wrath is only triggered on the overland map. Rival Wizards can continue casting and spells during combat without having to worry about the effect. On the other hand, Nature's Wrath may strike an offending Wizard's cities repeatedly during the same turn, should that Wizard cast two or more spells from the or Realms. However, this only applies to the human player in the official game, as computer-controlled Wizards are inherently incapable of casting more than one overland spell per turn; both in v1.31, and in Insecticide. This feature is added in the Unofficial Patch 1.50 though, increasing the usefulness of this spell against AI Wizards. Town Building Destruction Each time the Nature's Wrath effect is triggered, every Town Building in each of the offending Wizard's Towns has a chance to be destroyed instantly. The game rolls a random number between 1 and 100 for each such building. Any building for which the result is 5 or less is immediately destroyed (a 5% chance per Town Building). There is no limit to the number of structures that may be destroyed by one triggering of this spell's effect, it can even collapse several buildings in the same city! However, any building that is required by a still standing structure at the time of the roll is exempt from the effect regardless of the result. Garrisoned Unit Destruction Each time the Nature's Wrath effect is triggered, every unit currently garrisoned inside one of the offending Wizard's Towns also has a chance to be destroyed. For this, the game rolls a random number between 1 and 100 for each such unit. Any unit that gets a result of 15 or less is immediately destroyed (a 15% chance per unit). There is no limit to the number of units that may be destroyed by one triggering of this effect either. However, there is one important exception here: and Non-Corporeal units are completely immune to this destruction, will never be harmed by the spell's effects. Usage Nature's Wrath may only be cast on the overland map, for a base Casting Cost of . After successfully casting it, the spell's name will appear in the Overland Enchantments window of the Magic Screen, printed in the banner-color of the controlling Wizard. It may be manually cancelled from here by left-clicking on its name at any time when this screen is available (i.e. outside of combat, during the player's own turn). Naturally, Nature's Wrath may only be cancelled by the Wizard who currently controls it, other players can only remove it via / , or . To keep this spell in effect, the controlling Wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of exactly at the beginning of every turn - regardless of how many targets it is affecting, or what Spellbooks and Retorts are present in the Wizard's profile. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of will cause Nature's Wrath to dissipate, immediately removing all of its benefits. If Nature's Wrath is cast by the human player, then they will receive an on-screen notification whenever any Wizard has triggered its effect. This allows them to keep track of which Wizards are casting and/or spells, though it doesn't give a report on what assets they are losing as a result. Acquisition As a Very Rare Spell of the Realm, Nature's Wrath may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbooks. With any less, the spell can not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Nature's Wrath to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 10% (with books), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master, and/or Nature Mastery Retorts; or a bookshelf containing or more. Nature's Wrath may not be acquired at the start of the game, regardless of the amount of books selected from the starting picks. It must always be either researched or found. However, a bug exists in the official game, that may occasionally allow Nature's Wrath to be researched with only books despite its Rarity. This can happen if, and only if, the second Spellbook comes from Treasure, as it then allows a random Very Rare Spell to be researched, which has a flat 10% chance of being this spell. This oversight is corrected in the Unofficial Patch 1.50. Strategy Nature's Wrath is an excellent way to severely weaken an enemy Wizard who is using plenty of and/or magic. Such Wizards must either stop casting spells altogether (if they have no magic from other Realms), or keep casting and be punished each time. Their only other option is to use , , or to remove Nature's Wrath, although due to its high Casting Cost, it is very difficult to successfully Disjunct this enchantment! Category:Global Enchantments Category:Nature